


September 14, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tears streamed down Reverend Amos Howell's face as he apologized for hitting Supergirl earlier.





	September 14, 2002

I never created DC.

Tears streamed down Reverend Amos Howell's face as he apologized for hitting Supergirl earlier for accidentally wrecking his sermon papers and her scowl remained.

THE END


End file.
